1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio signal recording and reproducing apparatus in which an audio signal is frequency modulated (FM modulation) and recorded onto a magnetic tape.
In a VTR (Video Tape Recorder) in which a video signal is recorded onto a magnetic tape, in order to improve the sound quality of an audio signal which is recorded simultaneously with the recording of the video signal, a method whereby the audio signal is frequency modulated and multiplexingly recorded between the band of a luminance signal which was frequency modulated and the band of a chrominance signal which was low band converted has been shown in U.S. patent Ser. No. 4,490,753. According to the method shown in the above U.S. patent, since the reproduced sound quality can be remarkably improved, various audio signals such as stereophonic audio signals, double-audio signals, and the like can be recorded. Therefore, it is necessary to discriminate which audio signal such as monaural audio signal, stereophonic audio signals, double-audio signals, or the like has been recorded on the recorded magnetic tape. However, in the above conventional technique, no consideration is paid to such a point.